


Cold Comfort

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Kylo Ren's death is greatly exaggerated (see the lack of archive warnings), Kylux (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: If you've read the series this far, then you know that Hux and Ren have some feelings for one another. You also know they've both been rejected by their primary love interests. The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes wraps up with the scene all Kyluxers wanted in the movie - where Hux rescues Kylo from the disintegrating planet.
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cold Comfort

The bat-winged shape of the First Order shuttle swept in toward a dark figure moving across the snow. Ren was still in the forest, but Hux ordered the ship be put down anyway. Trees be damned. The ship wobbled and the repulsors whined, but the plants lost the first engagement. Hux heard the wood splintering like shots as the ramp went down. They still hadn't landed, technically. The pilot was struggling to win the second encounter with the flora, over the corpses felled by the first.

Normally, Ren's athleticism combined with the Force would have carried him to the ramp with ease. Instead, he'd stumbled, went to his knees, and wasn't rising. He clung to a tree trunk, looking up at the ship like it was hopelessly far away. Hux moved to the end of the ramp and jumped.

"General!" one of the troopers called from inside.

Hux hit the ground, boots punching through snow up to his calves. Unlike Ren, he was not athletic enough for this crap. The landing jolted him all the way up: ankles, knees, hips, spine, and skull. He barely kept himself upright. But nothing seemed broken. He staggered in Ren's direction as the sound of the engines behind him oscillated and another splintering crash signaled the trees losing the final battle.

Ren had pulled himself erect by the time Hux reached him. He was a mess of blood and seared fabric, skin even paler than normal where it wasn't painted red with his own blood. Hux put the man's arm over his shoulder and led him to the shuttle. By the time they reached it (after falling twice when the planet shook spasmodically), the ramp was low enough they could step onto it. Two troopers had come out to help, but there wasn't much for them to do except make sure neither of them fell down again when the third quake hit while they were on the ramp.

"Get us out of here!" Hux called forward as soon as they were safely aboard. "Fast as you can!" He deposited Ren in the nearest chair. The man fell into it.

The engines fired. The forward viewport showed only sky the next time Hux looked that way. Ren was wheezing and clinging to him with one hand tight around the sleeve of Hux's greatcoat. Hux looked forward and added, "Don't go for the _Finalizer_. Go directly to lightspeed at first opportunity." He turned to Ren. "You need to let go of me. I have orders to give."

The man was shaking. Hux bent to his ear. "Kylo? Please. You must." Ren made a heaving sobbing noise. Half his face was hidden by hair plastered to him with blood. What skin Hux could see was white as the snow. Hux shucked off his greatcoat with Ren still holding the sleeve of it. He flared it over Ren, who in his usual contrary way immediately gathered it together and hugged it.

Hux went forward. In the limited time he had before they themselves went to lightspeed, he ordered every ship in hearing to abandon orbit and jump. No more waiting for evacuees. Just go. Save yourselves. He pulled up what the sensors had to say about the planet disintegrating behind them. He looked at their course and speed. "Lightspeed, now," he said, with a faint pride in himself that he managed to give the order calmly.

To the pilot's credit, he only hesitated a second and he didn't waste time arguing. They weren't out of the gravity well, but they weren't going to be when the planet exploded, either. Which happened so simultaneously with the jump to hyperspace that for a moment Hux wasn't sure what he'd seen on the sensors. He pulled it back up.

Starkiller Base was no more. His life's work – gone. Along with anyone on it who hadn't been able to escape in time. So many people he'd known. With an absolute certainty, he realized Snoke would kill him for this failure. And he deserved it.

The air left him. He was no longer calm. He went back to where Ren still sat huddled in on himself, holding his coat. At least Ren had this 'training' to get to. Hux ordered the troopers to the front and shut the hatch behind them, not caring that there weren't enough seats for all four of them and barely enough standing room. They'd be fine. He wasn't. He pulled Ren from the chair, which didn't take much for Kylo to join him on the floor. They held each other, each lost in their own miseries.

But then Ren died and Hux realized he couldn't even do this last task right. He broke for the second time in a week, abandoned this time by Ren instead of Poe. He sobbed over Ren's body until he was interrupted by the damned hatch opening. The pilot wanted to tell him they were out of hyperspace and heading for the hangar bay of the _Finalizer_ , and did he want to send a comm to his ship? He'd become so overwrought that he couldn't get his breath to speak. He waved at them indistinctly and went back to the refresher to regain his composure.

He wasn't sure why Ren's death was undoing him so much. Hux felt gutted. By everything: Ren's death, the loss of Starkiller Base, and hearing the sound of Poe Dameron's voice over the comm chatter as the man directed the attack from his x-wing. None of this would have happened if he'd followed Ren's advice and left Poe in the brig. It was all his own fault and he was going to die for it. He blew his nose, washed his face, washed Ren's blood off his hands, and slicked back his hair.

When he returned, two of the troopers were arranging Ren onto the medical stretcher. Hux snapped at them, angry to see anyone but himself touching the man's body. "What do you think you're doing?"

One answered, "He's, um, we were going to take him to medbay."

Hux stopped and blinked. "He's alive?"

"I- Yes?"

"Oh."


End file.
